


My world is you

by xLunaSx93



Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Cheating, First Kiss, First Time, Jealousy, Love, Love Triangles, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Relationship(s), Romance, Sexual Abuse, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9897344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLunaSx93/pseuds/xLunaSx93
Summary: "Kitayama Hiromitsu. Was it 14 years ago? Maybe.   Fujigaya doesn't exactly remember when he first saw Kitayama after the latter joined the agency. But he remembers very clearly that time they stayed in the same hotel room during Arashi's concert."





	1. The first kiss

**Author's Note:**

> A fiction story about how i see fujikita through the years, hope u like it and comments are welcomed :)

Kitayama Hiromitsu. Was it 14 years ago? Maybe. Fujigaya doesn't exactly remember when he first saw Kitayama after the latter joined the agency. But he remembers very clearly that time they stayed in the same hotel room during Arashi's concert. Fujigaya was so young and innocent back then. He used to do all kind of childish things. One time he ran down the corridor of the hotel naked. He was glad that made Kitayama laugh. He really wanted to come closer to him. The older guy was so cool and strong. That's what Fujigaya thought. 

The last night before the tour was to end, the both of them were talking all kind of stuffs in their room. Kitayama was rather interested in what Fujigaya was saying. So Fujigaya kept talking and talking about everything.

"Hey Taisuke" Kitayama stopped him and looked at him. A hidden smirk forming at the edge of his lips. "Taisuke, have you ever dated someone?" He asked the younger guy. 

Fujigaya blushed and bit his lip looking away. What was he supposed to say now. Kitayama seemed an experienced guy. Fujigaya is sure he has slept with lots of girls. And he didn't want to seem uncool himself. 

"You can tell me the truth kid i won't mind" Kitayama interrupted his thoughts and the smirk on his lip grew bigger. 

"N-no i never dated anyone." Fujigaya mumbled after a while and looked at the older guy that now was sitting at his bed. "Hiromitsu?" Fujigaya asked and his innocent eyes were confused. Kitayama was so handsome up close to him. Was Taisuke attracted to him?No, right. Taisuke is straight. Or so he told himself and shook the thought away. It was just simple admiration for the older guy. 

Kitayama moved a strap of hair away from Fujigaya's face and looked down at him. "Taisuke is so cute." He said and the younger guy frozed. Fujigaya was all red by now. Kitayama kept staring him down. "Taisuke can i kiss you?" He asked him, smiling all cutely at him.

"H-Hiro what are you saying?we're both guys." Fujigaya was flustered and tried to avoid the other's gaze. His heart was beating so fast. He wished Kitayama couldn't hear it. That was so embarrassing. 

"Come on Taisuke, it will be fun. Nobody has to know. It will be our secret." Kitayama leaned down over him, bringing his face close to his. Fujigaya swallowed hard and looked at the other's lips. So full and soft. After all it isn't that bad to give his first kiss to Kitayama. He likes him. He must admit that to himself. So he nodded his head in agreement. 

He closed his eyes and felt the older's lips upon his in a soft kiss. Kitayama slowly deepened the kiss not to scare Fujigaya and soon he locked their lips together in a more passionate kiss. Fujigaya whimpered softly and grabbed onto Kitayama's shirt as the other explored his mouth with his tongue. Soon he started feeling hot and his pants were becoming tight. He pushed Kitayama away before it was too late. That was only a kiss after all. Fujigaya wasn't ready to sleep with someone and more with a guy.

Kitayama looked down at him with a sad expression. "Taisuke please let me." He kissed him again and moved his hand to touch Fujigaya in several places. The younger squirmed underneath him and pushed him away using all his might since Kitayama wouldn't let go. 

"Hiro stop it, i can't do this. You said only a kiss." Fujigaya was about to start crying. It seems that brought Kitayama back to his senses. As he withdrew to his own bed. 

Fujigaya saw the apology in his eyes as he left him alone. He didn't know if he regretted the kiss or not. His heart was still trying to calm down as he buried himself under the covers. He knew it from now on his relationship with Kitayama would never be the same. But then again they're not going to hang around after the tour will end, right? So he thought and let himself fall alseep that night. 

Life proved him so wrong again. Just a few month later it was decided that they will form a unit together. Kis-my-ft was it. He hadn't talked to Kitayama again after that incident. Things were really awkward when they were put to the same group. 

It's not like Fujigaya was mad at him. No it wasn't that. Actually Fujigaya still liked him. And he felt so flattered that Kitayama liked him as well. But he was afraid. What if the other only wanted sex from him. Fujigaya isn't that kind of guy. But Kitayama might be. Fujigaya didn't want his feelings to go get crashed. 

He had put that night and Kitayama to the back of his mind. He focused on work and school. But life brought Kitayama to his way again. Still Fujigaya tried to act cool and do his job. 

One day they were left alone in the dressing room. Fujigaya was playing a video game and Kitayama was reading something. Fujigaya cursed when he lost the game and puffed his cheeks in annoyance. He heard a low chuckle from the other's side.

"What's so funny?" Fujigaya asked pouting more.

"You're still as cute as ever Taisuke." Kitayama smiled and looked at him. The younger immediately turned his head away. Kitayama sighed and got up to go and sit close to him. "Look Taisuke, I'm really sorry for what happened that night. I judged the situatiom wrongly. Please let's start from zero ok?we're in the same group now. Let's work hard for it." Kitayama offered his hand to the younger. Fujigaya looked at him and after short thinking he took his hand and nodded. "Let's work hard for our dreams Hiro."

The years which came were hard. Members left, new members came. Fujigaya and Kitayama were always there though. When their group settled dowm to 7 members the two of them took the responsibility to move the group forward. Side by side they kept working hard through conflicts and hurdles. When the times seemed so dark, when Fujigaya was feeling at his limits, he still kept going. He looked at Kitayama. He couldn't let him down. Kitayama was trying so hard for them. The two of them had to carry the weight of the group in their shoulders. 

They still kept their relationship professional. That night of the kiss was buried already deep into their hearts and minds. They didn't hang out much either. Different characters, different lifestyles. All was going well.

In fact, no, for Fujigaya it wasn't going that well. He was still in love with the older guy. He was still watching him from afar and his heart was beating fast. He was jealous every time Kitayama had a new girlfriend. But of course he thought, he couldn't compete with them. As for his love life, well Fujigaya never talked about it. Because well he had nothing to say. He just kept on feeding to his feelings for Kitayama...


	2. The first time

Five years after their first kiss,Kitayama didn't expect to see Fujigaya at his door, begging him to have sex with him. The younger was obviously drunk and for some reason his friends dropped him to Kitayama's door. 

"He kept saying your name. He asked us to bring him here." One guy said and handed him Fujigaya before leaving. 

"Please take care of him" The other guy said and left.

Kitayama dragged the younger guy into his house. He was lucky his mom was away from home for a few days. Spared him the questions about Fujigaya's condition. 

He gently placed him on the couch and brought a glass of water for him. "Hey Taisuke, what's wrong?This is not like you." He sat next to him and looked at the younger guy. Fujigaya kept silent until now. His eyes wondering around the place, then suddenly stopped at Kitayama and stared.

Kitayama felt nervous. Fujigaya's gaze was piercing through him. He laughed awkwardly to break another silence. "Do you have love troubles maybe?" He asked the younger jokingly.

Fujigaya suddenly sat up to his knees and grabbed onto the older's shirt. "You got that right Hiro." Fujigaya leaned closer and breathed the word Hiro into his ear. Hiro?It's been so long he heard that name from Fujigaya. It gave him the goosebumps. He swallowed hard and grabbed the younger's shoulders to keep him from coming closer. "Taisuke please, don't play with fire." He looked firmly into the other's eyes. 

"What if i really want to play with fire Hiro?" Fujigaya kept on his place looking back at him intensely. "Hiro, please make me yours. Please Hiro, i will do anything" Fujigaya started kissing him desperately. Kitayama trying to keep him away. "You're drunk Taisuke, I'm not doing anything you might regret tomorrow." 

Fujigaya scoffed and backed away. "Why do you think I've drunk so much alcohol?or better for who do you think i became like this?" He tried to get up but it was impossible in his state. Everything was spinning around him. His sight blurred and his mind white blank. He was about to faint. He felt Kitayama's arms wrapping around him to hold him in place. The older picked him up bridal style and carried him to his bedroom. He gently layed him on the bed.

"Hiro, it's for you. I can't forget about you. I've always been in love with you." Fujigaya confessed and his eyes became teary. Soon he started sobbing. Kitayama was so confused right now as if this was the alcohol talking or if really Fujigaya felt that way. He hugged him tightly and pet his hair. "God Taisuke, you're such a crybaby." He chuckled softly and pulled back to look at the younger guy. The most beautiful sight he could ever wish for. Fujigaya Taisuke confessing his love for him. He was so pretty even when drunk and whiny. Puberty did well on him. Kitayama had a hard time keeping himself under control. Especially that Fujigaya was literally throwing himself onto him. 

"Hiro please make love to me." Fujigaya kept asking but Kitayama placed him under the covers. "You're going to sleep Taisuke, I'm not taking advantage of you." Kitayama sighed and immediately regreted his decision to put Fujigaya to sleep rather than fucking him right there. Fujigaya kept whining for a few minutes but he fell asleep soon. Kitayama was watching over him all night, thinking of what the younger told him. Wished it was true.

The next morning Fujigaya woke up with a terrible headache. He opened his eyes slowly and looked around. "Damn this is not my place!" He almost had a heart attack when he looked to his side and noticed Kitayama sleeping soundlessly next to him. 

"Calm down Taisuke, calm down and try to remember how screwed up you are." He mumbled to himself and tried to focus his mind on yesterday night. All he could recall was going to a club with his friends. Then everything was dark. Right, he should call one of them and ask what happened. He picked his phone as his things were fortunately there, and called. 

Cold sweat poured on him when he heard about how he got drunk and kept saying Kitayama's name and that he wanted to go to him so badly. 

"This is bad, i don't remember a damn thing I said or did" Fujigaya checked under the covers and was relieved that he was dressed. That probably means no sex happened. 

Kitayama next to him stirred and turned to his side opening his eyes slowly. "Morning Taisuke." He mumbled between his teeth. Fujigaya didn't dare to look at him. He couldn't. Kitayama knew what happened while he had no idea. So embarrassing.

Kitayama sighed and sat up on the bed. "Taisuke, you don't remember a thing, right?" Kitayama asked him gently and he nodded his head in answer.

"Well it was too good to be true." Kitayama sighed again and leaned back to the bed post. 

"Hm" Fujigaya wondered and looked at him. "What was so good Kitayama?what did i do yesterday?" 

"I'm not going to tell you Taisuke, you should remember on your own" Kitayama got up and stretched. "You can use the shower, maybe it will help you feel better." He added and left for the kitchen.

Fujigaya pouted and cursed him under his breath. Nonetheless he used the shower to relax his muscles. While he was on it he remembered bits of yesterday's happenings. He wanted to drown himself into the shower when that particular memory of confessing came into his mind. "Ok idiot, just calm down and pretend you don't remember a thing and it will pass, maybe..." He kept telling to himself.

He got out of the shower and put on an oversized shirt of Kitayama's not thinking that this was a bad idea. He walked to the kitchen and sat on a chair. Kitayama placed a cup of coffee in front of him. "Here you go. Feeling better?" He asked the younger before noticing his own shirt on him. "Ah" He bit his lip. Fujigaya looked at him and for a few moments wondered what was wrong. He followed Kitayama's gaze down to his shirt and realised. "Ah this, yeah sorry Kitayama, i should have asked first" Fujigaya said apologetically. Kitayama shook his head. "It's ok, you just needed to put on some pants too idiot." Kitayama chuckled and sat down across him. "You're right, i didn't think of that." Fujigaya pouted and his cheeks flushed red. "Gosh Taisuke, you're silly." Kitayama leaned over and ruffled his hair. Fujigaya's heart skipped for a moment and he avoided looking at the older one. Kitayama noticed his nervousness and got up walking to his side. 

"Taisuke, look at me." Kitayama raised his head by holding his chin. But Fujigaya still avoided looking at him. "Taisuke, did you remember about last night?" Kitayama asked gently. The younger shook his head. "Don't lie to me, Taisuke. I can read right through you." Kitayama leaned over and whispered to his ear, sending shivers all down his spine. Before Fujigaya could react, the older grabbed his arm and forced him to stand up. "Do you still want me to make love to you?" Kitayama asked bluntly and Fujigaya's eyes widen in terror. "K-Kitayama stop this" He whined and covered his face with both hands, now remembering the whole night yesterday.

"You're still so innocent Taisuke. Like back then. You are an adult now, but still so childish." Kitayama made him sit on the table and took his hands away to look at him. "Could it be you're still a virgin?" Kitayama asked.

Fujigaya was all red by now and didn't know what to answer. Was the older going to make fun of him if he says the truth?He actually was still a virgin at his 22 years. It's not like he didn't have his chances, but with time he realized he isn't attracted to girls. And as for men, he always saw Kitayama in everyone of them. 

"Hey, answer me Taisuke, you can trust me." Kitayama interrupted his thoughts and gave him a gentle look that melted Fujigaya's heart in an instance. "Don't be embarrassed with me ok?" Kitayama rubbed the younger's cheek to soothe him.

Fujigaya relaxed and sighed deeply. "You can really read right through me Hiromitsu. I've never had sex before." Fujigaya admitted and looked away. He didn't noticed the smile on Kitayama and what happened next seemed all like a dream. 

Kitayama kissed him. A gentle kiss that quickly turned into a demanding one as Kitayama's tongue entered his mouth. This time Fujigaya fought for domination and he won, exploring the older's mouth and making noises while into it. Kitayama didn't stay still and opened the other's legs getting in between them to let him feel his erection. Fujigaya was also half hard just with a kiss and he rolled his hips against Kitayama. The older groaned and slipped his hand through the other's hair pulling back to look at him. "Are you sure for this Taisuke?" Fujigaya nodded his head and leaned it back so that Kitayama had access to his neck. The older didn't lose time and attacked that neck withing seconds, kissing and sucking at soft spots, making the younger moan. He wrapped his free hand around Fujigaya's waist and pulled him closer so their bulges could rub against each other. 

"Hiro, make me yours, i need you so much." Fujigaya grabbed on Kitayama's shirt and with his help it was off in a second. Fujigaya stared at his body for a good while and traced his muscles.

"Enjoying yourself there Taipi?" Kitayama teased him and picked him up. Fujigaya protested and pouted but he was carried back to the bedroom. Kitayama layed him on the bed and hovered over him. He dressed him off his shirt and left soft kisses all over his torso. The younger whimpered and whined underneath him and the bulge on his boxers grew bigger.

"Guess i should do something about this" Kitayama smirked and brought his face down to Fujigaya's crotch. He pressed his tongue on it teasingly. Fujigaya squirmed and whined more.

"Relax Taisuke" Kitayama took off the other's boxers and wrapped his hand around his erection. Fujigaya melted in that new sensation that felt so different from his own hand. He slipped a moan and looked down at Kitayama. Kitayama stroked him softly before wrapping his lips around the tip. He could already feel precum leaking off the younger. He wouldn't last much, Kitayama thought and took him into his mouth. 

The younger jerked his hips moaning out Kitayama's name. The older's mouth felt so warm. Fujigaya was so close to coming. And he did when Kitayama started bobbing his head up and down. He didn't last more than two moves before releasing his orgasm into Kitayama's mouth. The other gladly swallowed and pulled back wiping his mouth. "Taisuke you're so fun" He said and took off his own pants and boxers.

"Idiot stop teasing me" Fujigaya murmured and looked away not noticing that Kitayama is now naked.

"We need to get you ready first" Kitayama ignored him and spread his legs so he could take a look at his hole. "So tiny isn't it?"He rubbed his thumb agaisnt it to earn a nice whimper from the younger.

"H-Hiro what are you doing?" Fujigaya mumbled and looked at him. "You're naked!" Fujigaya remarked and looked at the other's hard member.

"Well thanks for the notice genius, this is how having sex is supposed to be" Kitayama laughed at his innocence and Fujigaya's face became all red with embarrassment. "Can you be any more cuter Taisuke?" Kitayama smiled down at him. "Even though you sing all these hot lyrics with such confidence and move your hips so so sexually, to think no one has touched you before." Kitayama pinched the younger's nipples and played with them hearing the erotic noises Fujigaya made. 

"Hiro, please" Fujigaya begged in a horny voice and his tiny hole twitched. Kitayama smirked and grabbed the lube out of his drawer, applying some on his fingers. He pressed one in Fujigaya's hole. The younger gasped and winced but let Kitayama go on. The other moved his finger to stretch him and soon he added a second one. Fujigaya relaxed his muscles and spread his legs more for Kitayama. The older smirked and spread his fingers inside of him. 

"Hiro i want you"Fujigaya whined and arched his hips making Kitayama's fingers go deeper inside his hole. The other pulled out his fingers and got into position. "Taisuke, it's going to hurt" He warned the younger underneath him. The other just smiled and looked up at him. "Just do it Hiro." And with this Kitayama pushed inside him carefully. The younger was crying softly in pain and covered his face. Kitayama stopped to give him time and leaned over to kiss his hands. "Taisuke, don't be embarrassed, let me see your face." He gently took his hands away and placed a kiss on his lips. 

"You're big Hiro, it hurts." Fujigaya took a deep breath and tried to relax. Kitayama chuckled and wiped off his tears kissing his forehead. "Take your time baby." He told the younger even though he barely could hold himself back. Fujigaya smiled and took some more time to finally let the older move. Kitayama kissed him softly while he started moving slowly inside him. The younger wrapped his arms around Kitayama and moaned into the kiss. 

"Taisuke, can i ask you something?" Kitayama looked into his eyes. The other whined when Kitayama stopped moving and he kissed his neck. "No talk now Hiromitsu, just fuck me." He breathed in his ear. Kitayama shivered and grabbed his legs sitting back and lookikg down at him. Fujigaya saw the lust in his eyes and then his mind went blank. Kitayama pounded him roughly with slapping sounds echoing around the room, making Fujigaya go crazy. Both of them moaning in pleasure and Fujigaya wrapped a hand around his own erection. He matched his movement with Kitayama thrusts and they both came soon after. Kitayama pulled out and fell on the side. Fujigaya was trying to catch his breath. There was silence for a few moments and only their heavy breathing could be heard.

"I'm going to be so sore for work today." Fujigaya spoke first. Kitayama smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry baby, i was a bit too hard i guess." He poked the younger's nose playfully. Fujigaya giggled and snuggled up to the other. Kitayama held him close for a few moments. A few moments that time stopped and their hearts overwhelmed with happiness. No words were spoken, just two heartbeats beating against each other.


End file.
